mas aya del dolor
by tauriel angels
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando tus hijos preguntan cosas sin respuesta? y ¿si no les puedes contar todo?
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal con sol en el horizonte en la aldea de la hoja todo era explendor hacia mucho que todo estaba en paz en el una de las tantas casas se encontrabas dos pequeños niños corriendo uno detras del otro una hermosa niña de 5 años con el cabello azulado y ojos negros de un negro profundo de piel blanca como la nieve ella corria detras de un niño de ojos perla y cabello negro una piel blanca un tanto sucia por tanto jugar de 7 años esos dos pequeños eran la luz de su padre y su madre los cuales los miraban desde el pasillo con una sonrrisa en los labios.

-pronto vendra el tio naruto- gritaba el pequeño de ojos perla mientras la niña lo miraba feliz -dime mizuki ¿no quieres que ya llege el tio naruto?- ella reia y le dijo en tono supremo -claro si me quiere mas a mi ryuto soy su consentida- decia ella un tanto feliz y burlona el pequeño ryuto la camensaba a persegir un tanto molesto mientras su padre miraba triste a sus hijos correr una oji perla lo miraba comprensiva- dime hinata ¿no debertian ponerse felices por otra cosa que no sea el tonto de naruto? -preguntaba un sasuke cabisbajo su mujer le sonreia y le decia que no se preocupara que pronto les pasaria la emocion ya que naruto siempre llegaba tarde y estos terminarian hartandose de esperarlo sasuke asentia con decision.

-vamos niños que el tio naruto llego-decia una oji perla contenta de ver correr felices a sus pequeños hijos mientra un oji negro veia con celos como los niños se colgaban del rubio y el los recibia feliz el tomaba la mano de su esposa y la llebaba a la cocina de la casa -¿que no se suponia que llegaria tarde?- hinata lo miraba extrañada -si asi era nose que lo hizo venir puntual - de pronto sono el timbre de la entrada y hinata dejo a su marido un tanto molesto y fue a atender cuando abrio la puesta se encontro con una mujer de ojos color jade y dos pequeños la mas grande era una niña rubia de 6 años con ojos como los de su madre y un pequeño de su misma edad pelirojo y con ojos azules -hola hinata siento que llegaramos tarde supongo que naruto ya esta aqui ¿no?- la oji perla miro a los gemelos que le sonreian -si asi es- dijo ella dejando la pasar a su casa los gemelos corrieron a donde su padre se encontraba con los pequeños uchiha los gemelos y los morenos subieron las escaleras al cuarto de los morenos mientras dejaban a los cuatro adultos mirandolos con un amor por ellos reflejados en sus hojos la pelirosa beso al rubio mientras este sonreia -traere te- dijo la peliazul regresando casi de inmediato y sentandose a lado de su marido quien le sonrio con todo el amor que le profesaba -haaa no puedo creer que ya esten tan grandes- decia un rubio un tanto cabisbajo -si ni yo lo creo -dijo el ojonegro secundando a su mejor amigo -no digas teme que pronto ellas usaran blusas escotadas y pantalñones pegados y saldran con maliantes y ...-decia naruto un tanto histerico mientras sasuke lo miraba con horror y le decia -eso sobre mi cadaver- mientras naruto asentia en señal de acuerdo -si teme sobre nuestro cadaver primero muertos a ver las asi- decian ellos mientras sus esposas los miraban con una gota en la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos (estilo anime ya saben jijiji) -vamos no sean dramaticos ustedes si que exageran- decia sakura mirando a los histericos -si ademas todabia falta mucho para eso- decia hinata con tono tranquilisador despues de ese lapsus sicotico de parte de los ninjas pasaron una tarde muy agradable ya era tarde y los niños bajaron para preguntar siertas cosas de las cuales se preguntaron toda la tarde los niños se pusieron en fila ante sus padres ellos los miraron extrañados -¿que pasa niños ?- dijo sakura viendo a sus hijos un tanto extrañada -bueno ...- empesaba a decir ryuto -minato diles tu- dijo el ojiperla aventando al pelirojo al frente -bueno ... ¿natsuki me ayudas?- le dijo a su hermana la rubia lo miro exasperada se puso enfrente y dijo -bueno queriamos saber su historia- dijo sin tanto esfuerso -si eso mismo - dijo la pequeña mizuki los cuatro adultos se miraron detenidamente -bien- dijo naruto -pero sera mejor que se acomoden porque sera un tanto largo- dijo sasuke los pequeños asintieron y se sentaron enfrete de sus padres -bien... ¿por donde empenzar? ...


	2. Chapter 2

todo comenso con el regreso de sasuke realmente no era gran cosa nadie lo tomaba en cuenta- sasuke lo miro con cara de pocos amigos -dobe si te vas a poner asi mejor la cuento yo eeeeee- hinata y sakura se miraron exasperadas -bueno ya no seas dramatico la contare bien bueno...

Era otoño todo era normal dentro de lo que cabia todo era de cierta forma normal contando con que la aldea estaba a marchas forzadas recostruyendo la aldea despues de la pelea con madara sasuke y la mayoria de los ninjas estaban muy mal heridos y internados en el hospital asi una semana que la batalla se avia librado y naruto ya estaba del todo recuperado sakura no se le despegaba ni un insatante ese dia de la batalla al verlo tirado muy mal herido se dio cuenta que realmente lo amaba...

pov sakura

solo lo vi caer mientras y sentia como mi corazon se detenia sasuke luchaba mientras tu caias y yo no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tu tire el instrumento medico que tenia en la mano y corri asia ti en menos de medio segundo me encontraba junto ati rectificando tus sigino y bien que tan mal estaban tus heridas toque una y soltaste un gemido de dolor abristes los ojos de par en par me miraste-sakura...san -decias en un susurro nada existia a mi alrrededor solo tu y tu bienestar pude notar que sasuke cai no muy lejos de ti pero no me importo solo existias tu para mi te levantaste y tomaste posicion de pelea yo solo senti un vacio n mi pecho ya avias peleado suficiente tu cuerpo pedia a gritos un descanso y aun asi tu no se lo dabas -naruto... no onegai... - me miraste con una sonrisa y partiste a la batalla ...

fin pov sakura

mientrastanto en el hospital todo corrian de un lado para otro hinata caminaba asi la hokage que la avia mandado llamar encuanto llego a su lado esta la miro y sonrio -bien hinata como te podras dar cuenta no nos damos abasto cada ninja medico fue asignado a un pasiente en especial lo siento pero te a tocado el peor de todos pero creo que lo sabras manejar despues de todo solo tu tienes esa paciencia bendita- decia la hokage mientras la guiaba a su pasiente predeterminado llegaron a un cuarto donde se oian gritos al otro lado de la puerta -no puede ser no denuevo- decia la hokage desesperada mientras abria la puerta de un tiron y se pidia ver a una enfermera muy asustada contra la pared y un chico que le gritaba que no se le hacercara o pagaria las consecuensias ella miraba con exasperacion a la hokage mientras el muchacho le apuntaba con un tenedor metalico -sasuke alejate de ella ahora- el te miraba exasperado y se alejaba. la enfermera salia practicamente corriendo de ese lugar la hokage te miraba con una total tranquilidad -bien sasuke ella es hinata y sera tu nueva enfermera personal asi que tratala bien ya que ella no es lo que parese bueno me voy -decia la hokage retirandose y cerrando la puerta -bueno pero si me mandaron de seguro a la mas tonta de todas no -yo solo te mire con cara de pocos amigos yo era timida pero cuando se trataba de mi trabajo no avia mejor tirana que yo -bien nio creido veamos tu historial- me miraste con una ceja levantada aun sin piodre creeer que yo me atrebiera a decirte eso -tu que domonios te cres- dijiste tomando una postura autoritari yo solte un suspiro exasperado -bien vas escuchas con cuidado yo soy la que manda aqui y tu obedeces de no ser asi te atienes a las consecuensias - tu rostro cambio relamente te veias cabreado pero de pronto se ilumino tu cara-ahora te recuerdo claro eres hyuga hinata la timida heredera de hashi no es asi?-preguntaste conun deje de burla -pues te equibocas yo no soy la heredera es es mi hermana y si soy timida pero a la hora de trabajar soy otra asi que no me haces ni pisca de miedo- pero claro que le tenia miedo sigo siendo timida miedosa y llorona pero ahora sabia ocultarlo cuando era importante solo por eso eras que pase el examen para anbu pero como la hokage me pidio el favor de cuidar a un pasiente accedi de inmediato tu arrogancia me recordaba a mi nissan y su manera sobreprotectora los recuerdos venian a mi ese dia cuando tuve el valor que siempre me falto yo tenia el corazon destrosado naruto me habia rechazado y mi padre con sus insultos solo empeoraba las cosas ese dia no podia mas con el dolor y solo atine a rebelarme mi otasan me gritaba y decia lo inutil que era pero yo no le prestaba atencion solo tenia la mirada baja y eso lo hizo enojar mas que yo me atreviera a ignorarlo cundo ivas a soltar un golpe contrami yo lo detube con una facilidad que jamas crei -no lo permitire nunca mas- te decia con voz baja -idiota mocosa como te atrevez no eres digna de este clan- las palabras de mi sensei resonaron en mi mente "hinata eres muy fuerte y esecial auque no lo creas tu clan es un tonto por no apreciarte" yo mire a mi padre a los ojos no soltaba ni una lagrima y solo dije- te equibocas soy mas valiosa de lo que tu y este estupido clan creen y no meres nada del amor que mi madre te brindo eres una desonrra para mi tu no mereses ser mi padre te odio y me largo de aqui -tome mis cosas esa falta de respeto asi mi padre ni yo me la perdonaba y menos el aver mencionado a mi madre cuando sabia que eso le dolia mucho pero ya estaba echo tome mis cosas y parti para jamas volver...

-hey estupida hyuga reacciona -decias con exasperacion yo solo te volte a mirar para ver que podia ser lo que querias- cierra la puerta de una vez sino quieres que esas locas nos coman vivos -mire hacia la puerta donde se divisaba a un grupo de locas chicas correr asi el cuarto gritando tu nombre yo solo cori a cerrar a tiempo de que no pasaran tu me miraste divertido mientras yo aseguraba la puerta ...

NOTA: jijijjji bueno siento mucho las faltas de ortografia que me hacen mucha referencia en ello veran soy de brazil pero siempre me gusto el idioma español lo se escribir pero me falta jajajajajaja perdon y gracias por los comentarios los tomare encuenta mil besos espero y el guste :) 3

**tauriel angels**


End file.
